


Jingle Bells

by SPowell



Series: Merlin_Writers Holiday Bingo series [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, underarm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/SPowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin spend Christmas day in bed, and Merlin finds a new use for some jingle bells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Holiday bingo prompt: jingle bells
> 
> Disclaimer: the characters herein are not mine, and I make no profit.

“Is it wrong to fuck while listening to the Queen’s speech?” Arthur asks.

“If you’re actually listening, I’m doing something very wrong,” Merlin says. “Besides, we’ve already watched most of it. This is only a recording. If you hadn’t gotten horny during it…”

Arthur gasps as Merlin hits inside him just right and gazes across their bedroom at the tree Merlin insisted on putting in the corner. It flashes merrily with multi-coloured lights. “Fuck, Merlin…”

Merlin thrusts harder, pushing Arthur backward on the bed until Arthur’s head literally hangs off the end.

“Oh, my God, the Queen does not look good from this angle…” Arthur says, gaping.

Merlin withdraws. “We need to regroup,” he says. He’s perspiring, and his dick stands up in the air, red and stiff.

Arthur somersaults off the bed and flicks off the DVR. “I can’t concentrate with our queen watching us like that, and I’d like to make it clear that watching her did _not_ make me horny.”

He comes back to kneel in the middle of the bed, and Merlin eagerly mounts him. Soon the room fills with the noises of their pleasure.

When Arthur finally collapses flat on his stomach, Merlin disappears into the bathroom. Sounds of the shower coming on cause Arthur to summon enough strength to roll to the edge and get to his feet.

“What’s this?” Arthur asks, stepping under the spray with Merlin. “Showering without me?”

“I feel all sticky and gross. I did all the work; you only had to lie there and take it,” Merlin says.

“Oh-ho! The cheek!” Arthur slaps Merlin on the arse, making Merlin shout out. They begin to wrestle, which turns into a long snog.

When they’re clean and back in bed, propped up and watching the lights twinkle on the tree, Arthur plays with Merlin’s damp hair while Merlin draws invisible patterns on Arthur’s stomach with his finger.

“Did you have a good Christmas, Arthur?” Merlin asks into Arthur’s skin.

“The best,” Arthur tells him, hand moving down Merlin’s back.

“Even better than the year your father bought you the whore?”

Arthur grimaces. “God, that was awful!”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have mentioned it.” Merlin nips at the soft area under Arthur’s arm.

“Quit with your armpit fetish,” Arthur teases, but he raises his arm up, letting Merlin snuffle under there. “You are so weird.”

Merlin licks a stripe in the concave area where sparse hair grows and then begins to suck at the skin.

Arthur barks out a laugh. “That tickles!”

Merlin’s hand sneaks down under the covers and fondles Arthur’s balls.

“Merlin!” But Arthur can’t complain. Merlin’s tongue feels extremely good circling in the hair under Arthur’s arm, and Arthur finds his breath speeding up and his dick hardening under his ministrations.

Merlin suddenly gets a gleam in his eye and jumps out of the bed. “Don’t move a muscle,” he instructs, so Arthur waits, his arm folded over his head, heart pounding, listening to Merlin rustling about in the other room.

Merlin comes back with something in his hand, and the next thing Arthur knows, Merlin is fiddling with Arthur’s cock and balls.

“What the hell?” Arthur asks, looking down. “Be careful! Merlin!”

“Shh, I am! Wait just minute.”

When Arthur is permitted to look down, he’s a little dismayed to find his junk trussed up by the jingle bells that had previously been hanging on the front door knob.

“What the fuck?”

Merlin moans lasciviously. “God, Arthur, stand up and let me see you!”

Carefully, Arthur eases himself off the bed. He’s hard, because being tied is something that turns him on, and his dick juts out, his balls fat and confined, the bells jangling loosely around them.

Merlin falls to his knees in front of Arthur. “Come here,” he demands. Arthur doesn’t waste any time feeding his cock to Merlin, watching it disappear inch by inch past those lovely lips. Soon he’s fucking Merlin’s mouth, bells ringing merrily. Merlin’s tied him so tightly, Arthur can’t come, though the need is very pressing.

“Merlin, please…” Arthur begs, a flush starting at his feet and traveling up his legs.

Merlin runs his hands up the backs of Arthur’s thighs until he’s cupping Arthur’s tense arse. He pulls back until just the tip of Arthur’s cock is in his mouth and sucks at it hard.

“Oh, Christ,” Arthur whimpers. “Please, Merlin…please…” He looks down at Merlin with hooded eyes.

“Please, what?” Merlin asks, because he’s a dick. He puts out his naughty pink tongue and flicks Arthur’s cock head with it.

Arthur moans. “Please let me come!” Arthur nudges at Merlin’s mouth with his cock.

Merlin grins. “Would you like to do it all over my face?”

Arthur nods enthusiastically, and Merlin loosens the bells.

“Come on then.” Merlin opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue, massaging at the soft skin under Arthur’s balls with a finger.

Arthur feels the surge of pleasure overwhelming him and he ejaculates, come spurting from his cock and splashing onto Merlin’s upturned face. It feels so good and the sight is so sexy, Arthur laughs straight from his belly.

“Oh, shit,” he smiles down on Merlin. “You bugger.” He helps Merlin to his feet, collapsing in his arms.

Merlin holds him tightly, edging them back to the bed.

Later, when Merlin snores softly beside him, Arthur stares at the tree and reflects what a difference Merlin’s made in his life. He couldn’t love someone more if he tried. He turns and settles down, face nestled in the crook of Merlin’s neck.

“I love you, Merlin,” Arthur whispers. “So much. So very, very much.” He closes his eyes.

“Ermgph,” Merlin sighs, and Arthur smiles.

 

_fini_


End file.
